


Wool Over Silver

by GreatLake



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Five Times, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform, nicole backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatLake/pseuds/GreatLake
Summary: Five Times Nicole Haught Wore a Suit and One Time She Won’tSome Nicole backstory, some WayHaught, and a little WynHaught BroTP on the side because, truly, why not?The chapters get longer as they go. Mild swearing, nothing scandalous.





	1. Daddy Warbucks

# Chapter One 

Nicole and Marcie are scene partners in their sophomore year Drama Class. 

“Let’s do a musical, Nic!” 

“Uh, no?”

Marcie played Annie at her summer camp’s annual “Night of Stars” musical. She knows all the lines. She wants to do the big finale. 

“Can’t we at least do something cool, like _Rent_?”

“Nicoooole, _Annie_ is a classic. Beside, Mr. Davis won’t let us do _Rent_ , I already checked.”

“You did?”

“Duh, I know it’s your favorite.”

“And you already decided we were going to do a musical.”

“Duh, seriously.”

The finale is a medley between Annie and Daddy Warbuck. Nicole borrows Marcie’s brother’s orchestra suit. It is one hundred percent polyester and cut entirely in the shape of a box. For no reason whatsoever, she wears the suit all day.


	2. Prom Date

# Chapter Two

Nicole and Marcie are in Building B’s third floor girls bathroom. Marcie is crying into her shoulder. Dumb Matt is going to dumb prom with dumb Shannon and now, Nicole really thinks, Marcie is being dumb and refusing to go at all. 

“Marcie, just come with me and Meghan and Dani.”

Marcie shakes her head, “I need a date, Nic.”

“ _We’ll_ be your date.”

“That’s not a date.”

“Fine. _I’ll_ be your date.”

“That’s not a date, either, Nicole. You’ll be in a _dress_ , and, and. It’s _not_ a date.”

“ _That’s_ the problem?”

So Nicole wears a suit, and picks Marcie up at 6:00. The suit is navy blue with a navy tie and a white shirt. It’s cut simply, and hangs on Nicole’s tall lanky frame like she’s a mannequin. Marcie and Nicole sit with the rest of the basketball team. The music is pretty good; Nicole can dance pretty well. Not as good as Marcie, but she keeps up. They get ice cream after the dance. Nicole thinks she has never had so much fun in all her life as when she undoes the knot in her tie and leans back in the booth, laughing with her team. Meghan goes home with Dani. Nicole goes home alone.


	3. Gay Wedding

# Chapter Three

“Just wear a suit!”

“It’s a wedding, Marce!”

“It’s a _gay_ wedding, Nic.”

“I haven’t worn a suit since I took you to prom.”

“And you fucking killed it.”

“I was seventeen, Marce.”

“And now you’re twenty-two. And you’re out now. What are you waiting for.”

“Meghan and Julie are wearing dresses.”

“They’re getting married. You’re not. And Meghan and Julie aren’t as good-looking as you. Dani’s going to wear a suit.”

“How do you know?”

“She asked me if she should.”

“She asked you?”

“I’ve always been the fashion director for the team. Remember the headbands for the Boulder Tournament?” Marcie paused, surprisingly actually waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. I mean, yeah, I do, okay.”

“You’re welcome. So yeah, Dani asked me and I said “fucking duh’.”

“Is Dani better looking than me?”

“In a suit? Maybe.”

“Ugh. Marcie.”

“Nic.“

“Marce.”

“You’re going to look great.”

The suit is charcoal and heavily textured and three pieces. Nicole feels self-conscious about the vest, but she can’t stop looking at herself in every reflective surface. The maroon tie and graphite dress shirt set a sheen against the dark soft charcoal. The tie brings out the cinnamon highlights in her eyes. The charcoal wool makes her dimpled smile look even softer. Nicole stands up taller in the crowd at the reception.


	4. Graduation

# Chapter Four

It looks more expensive than it is, but Nicole treasures it. She took it to the cleaners and had them press and pack it carefully, to minimize whatever damage she would have done if she had tried folding it herself. 

The official photos tell the short story: Nicole swearing in under County Sheriff in the Academy auditorium; shaking hands with the County Supervisor; the class photo of all 24 graduates; Nicole in her Dress Uniform, posed with Marcie and Eric. Other graduates’ parents were there, especially those with Law Enforcement or Military in their family, a range of shiny badges and ribbons, beaming with pride. Nicole graciously meets her classmates’ families, smiling and posing for photos. Marcie and Eric drive her home. Marcie hugs her tightly at the end of the drive, “Love you Nic. Good luck tomorrow.”

“Think I’ll kill it?” Nicole asks, smiling at her oldest friend. She’s nervous. She’s good, but she’s nervous.

“Fucking duh,” Marcie replies, lightly punching her oldest friend on the shoulder.

Sheriff Nedley has her new uniform waiting in Purgatory, with the Ghost River County badges on the sleeve, and Nicole knows she won’t need her Dress Uniform much in those parts, if ever, but she wants to take it with her. She loads the box into the larger box of Academy paraphernalia-- certificates, photos, a few souvenirs. 

It’s a couple hours drive to Purgatory, and Nicole starts in the morning.


	5. Date Night

# Chapter Five

“I thought you said you had a boy-man?”

“What?”

“When you first met me, at Shorty’s, you said you had a boy-man once, and _that_ is definitely a beautiful high school girl.”

Waverly and Nicole are flipping through photos in a shoebox. A year in Purgatory and Nicole is still unpacking. 

Nicole buries her face in her hands and laughs, “Oh! The boy-man! That was definitely much worse.” She looks up at Waverly, “That’s Marcie, Waves.”

“That’s Marcie? Oh, wow, yeah, it is. She’s so cute! Wow, that _dress_. For _prom_?”

“She’s always taken fashion seriously. Her boy-man dumped her two weeks before prom, so I took her.”

“And you wore a suit?”

“She was definitely going to wear that dress.”

“So?”

“So it’s not a date if you’re both in dresses.”

“Excuse me?! Nicole--” but Waverly is cut off by Nicole’s giggling.

“Sorry. Seventeen-year-old’s logic. That was Marcie’s reasoning for me wearing a suit.”

“How gay is Marcie, again?”

“Super straight.”

“Wow.”

“And I looked good in that suit. Trust me, if she weren’t straight, that would’ve been the night.”

“Oh! You wanted her!” Waverly is teasing, but asking too. Nicole doesn’t talk much about high school. It was just basketball and band practice, but underneath the quiet, there was something sharp. 

“Ha. Back then? I ‘d’ve wanted anyone who wanted me.” Nicole pauses. “That’s where the boy-man comes in-- later.”

Waverly thinks of questions, swallows them back.

“And your prom photos? I assume they’re with the boy-man?”

“Ugh. Really don’t want to talk about it.” 

Nicole grins and leans in to kiss away the disgruntled frown on Waverly’s face. Waverly smiles into the kiss (it’s Nicole’s favorite when she does that), and leans back, holding Nicole’s face in her hands. They stare at each other another moment, kiss again, then settle back, leaning into each other again. Nicole pulls Waverly into her side.

“You do look really good in that suit, though.”

“Yeah? Thanks.”

“Yeah. So… It’s not a date if one person’s not in a suit?” Waverly tries to clarify.

“No. It’s not a date if both people are wearing dresses,” Nicole explains.

“So we’ve been doing it wrong.”

Nicole chuckles, “I think we’ve been doing it okay, baby.”

“Okay, but to, like, make extra sure, one person should be in a dress and one person should wear a suit?”

“That would extra-definitely be a date, then, yeah.”

“Okay.”

 

****

 

Waverly had imagined a couple of scenarios for Nicole’s date suit, but she still wasn’t ready for Nicole Haught rolling out of her house looking like a goddamn Esquire model. Nicole is in a fresh, crisp white shirt and an all-black suit-and-tie with no adornment and shining square shoes. She’s tall and the jacket holds her shoulders up, the tie follows the curve of her body, the pants trimly follow the long, long line of her legs, and the shoes step thickly over the pavement towards Waverly’s Jeep. Nicole is smiling, kind of bashfully.

“Where to, cutie pie?” Nicole asks, very pleased with the possibility of Waverly in that short black dress taking her somewhere, anywhere, outside of Purgatory.

Waverly is already out of the drivers seat. “Waves...?” Nicole’s smile falters. “Hey!” 

“Back inside,” Waverly replies shortly, already halfway across Nicole’s yard. Nicole hurries in her wake, completely baffled.

Nicole follows Waverly back into her own house, wondering what on earth. They don’t take many dates outside of town, and she was anxious to get going.

In the hallway, Waverly spun around, as Nicole closed the door quietly behind her. “Waverly, are you okay?”

“I’m really not,” Waverly exhaled as she threw herself at Nicole, crashing into her front, grabbing the lapels of Nicole’s crisp black jacket. Waverly’s high heels made up some of the height difference, but she still has to lean up to catch Nicole’s lips in her own.

“Our date…?” Nicole mumbles, not breaking the kiss.

“Later. Please,” Waverly takes hold of Nicole’s belt buckle and looks the tall ginger in the eyes, “This first?”

“Oh, babe. Really?” But Nicole is already running her hands down Waverly’s body, playing at the line of Waverly’s thighs at the hem of the dress. Waverly kisses her, running her tongue around the edge of Nicole’s lower lip in reply. 

Nicole reaches up and starts to undo her tie. 

“Uh-uh,” Waverly catches her hands. “Leave that on.”


	6. Two Questions With One Answers

# Chapter Six 

Doc and Wynonna are on the porch, a half-finished bottle of Varmint Whiskey sloshing between them. 

“...and I said, no, _you_ listen, Mochilero, we aren’t going til the boat’s ready.”

“And what’d he say?” Doc is already laughing.

“He decked me.”

“He did not dare!”

“Oh yeah. What was a I gonna do, really? The tequila wasn’t a good idea, either.” 

“Did you go?”

“The boat was suddenly ready.” Wynonna is cracking up now, too. The stories feel a lot funnier on this side of it. It's a nice spring day at the Homestead.

“Waverly,” Doc interrupts the laughter and stands up, awaiting Waverly and Nicole, who are walking up the drive.

No, they’re _floating_ up the drive. Wynonna narrows her eyes, and shakes her head. _Really, Haught Stuff?_

“Heyyyy sis,” she drawls as Waverly skips up the steps. “What’s up?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly is dancing up to her big sister. She wraps her in a hug. Nicole stays at the bottom of the stairs, grinning up at Wynonna and Doc. Wynonna knows that look: she’s a little scared of Wynonna’s anger but a lot more scared of disappointing Waverly.

Wynonna smiles at Waverly but locks eyes with Nicole. “Haught Box! What did you do?!”

“I didn’t do it, Wy, it was her!” Nicole puts her hands up in defense.

Waverly’s jaw drops and she looks at Wynonna, “Wait, do you know?!” She looks at Nicole, “Did you _tell_ her?”

“I did not!” Nicole insists, her grin growing into a full smile, “I swear!”

“She doesn’t have to say it, and you don’t either, you goober, you frickin floated from the Jeep to the porch!” Wynonna hugs Waverly, properly this time, and shouts over Waves’ shoulder to Nicole, “Dude. So, how’d you ask her?”

“I’m telling you, I didn’t!” Nicole repeats.

“Baby girl?!” Wynonna looks down at the cinnamon roll in her arms.

Waverly is smiling the widest smile the Rocky Mountains have ever witnessed in their 80 million years.

“We were, like, talking about the dog, and we’re, like, way ready to get the little guy and Nicole called us a family,” Waverly practically hops in excitement, “And we’ve both known for a while, you know? So I looked at her, and yep, family. And family’s forever, Wyn, right? Sooo... I asked her.”

“Did you get down on one knee?” Wynonna raises an eyebrow, but her eyes are soft. 

“Yes.”

“What! Are you serious?”

“She really did,” Nicole answers, standing by Waverly’s side now. 

Doc claps Nicole on the shoulder, “My sincere congratulations, Officer Haught. You deserve all Waverly is,” looking at Waverly with that gemstone glitter in his eyes.

Waverly embraces Doc, and they hold each other a moment. Doc knows. Waverly knows Doc knows. All that it is now, compared to all that it could have been. 

Wynonna looks at Nicole. “All that planning, and you didn’t even ask her?”

“What planning?” Waverly looks back and forth between Nicole and Wynonna.

Nicole bit her lip, smiling, “It’s why I had the ring Waverly. I bought it when I saw it. It was perfect, I knew it. I was going to ask you, but I was waiting for the right time. Maybe after the dog was settled, maybe go on a camping trip, the three of us, maybe ask you on a mountain?”

“She was going to do it under the _moonlight_ , you boob,” Wynonna added. “It was so cute. I wanted to die.”

Waverly’s jaw drops again and her eyes go wide. “Nooo! What? Nicole, I’m _so_ sorry. Oh my god, and I just ruined it, just jumping into things, just being like ‘Oh hey, we’re a family, look at me, I’m going to get down on my knee and propose to my girlfriend, because that’s cute!’ And you said yes! And then you went upstairs and you brought down this ring, and baby, it _is_ perfect. How _could_ you?”

“I can never say no to you, Waverly Earp,” Heart Eyes Haught replied and Waverly melted. God, she was _such_ a boob. Nicole was grinning though. “It’s okay Waverly. We’re still getting the dog. We’re still going camping. And I’m still gonna ask you to marry me.” Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly, a little harder than she maybe intended. Waverly squeaked in surprise, then moaned softly, as Nicole broke off the kiss and they rested their foreheads together.

“God, get a mountainside, you two,” Wynonna said, rolling her eyes. “At least let me see the ring on you, Baby Girl.”

Waverly tore her eyes away from Nicole and held her hand out to her older sister. 

Wynonna smiled. “You did a good job, Haught.”

“I like you too, Wynonna.”

“You gonna wear a suit?”

“To my wedding? Absolutely not.”

“Really?” Waverly looked up at her girlfriend.

“And get upstaged by you? Nope. We’ll both be in dresses, thank you.”

“Oh, I’m going to be in a dress? Are you so sure?”

“Really?”

“Kidding. I’ll definitely be in a dress. We’re going to be beautiful together.”

“Now that is a true picture if I ever have seen one. You are beautiful together.” Doc had come out of the house with a few glasses, and handed out a round of Varmint. “To Waverly and Nicole,” he said simply. 

“To family,” Waverly replied, and they drank on the toast.


End file.
